The present invention relates a small dispenser that is designed to carry a quantity of wax and from which the user can obtain a smaller quantity of wax when desired or needed.
Waxes are employed in a wide variety of roles, including for cosmetic purposes, for medical or dental use, as edible waxes, aromatic waxes, and for furniture finish repair and polishing. Quite frequently the user needs only a small quantity of wax for a given purpose, but it has been difficult to dispense small quantities when needed without first melting or softening the wax, or to dispense the wax in a form that would be appropriate for a given use. Also, there has been a need for a pocket-size dispenser that permits the user to carry a quantity of wax in the dispenser and to squeeze out a very small quantity when needed without compromising the wax remaining in the dispenser.